Conventions
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Zane/Lloyd. Requests and feedback/reviews are begged for and appreciated.] Lloyd has been so lonely and feeling cornered lately, but could a certain crush change that?


Without much warning, Lloyd felt his life turn to mush. His fellow ninjas and family seemed so far away it scared him. He couldn't do much since he suddenly broke down crying during certain times. He was depressed, but no one really got why. He was alone, though no one was so sure anymore.

He seemed to have whatever he wanted, but why would it be so depressing? Lloyd hated attention from the press, since then it meant they would stalk him at first sight and write about false things or odd rumors. The latest one- that he was with another ninja. It wasn't clear which one, so they constantly hounded him.

Lloyd wasn't of course, but at the same he really wouldn't be all too opposed either. None of them seemed available though. If they were, he didn't know why. Maybe except for Zane. The android and he never really spoke much, especially nowadays, but maybe they could. What could the blond say to the older? "Hey, I'm lonely and you're an attractive robot who may or may not have feelings, so how about we date and live happily ever after anyways?"

He had no idea how to even respond to his own thoughts, he felt weird then. Eventually getting out of bed, the green ninja started to grab for clothes. He decided he would actually be up for training today and pulled on his kimono. It was nearly foreign, causing him to feel better about himself. He couldn't be a loser! He was the chosen one. Lonely above all, but not unwanted at least.

The teenager hummed and walked into the living room of the shared apartment to find no one there, besides Zane. Blushing now from thinking such things about his friend this morning, he stalked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lloyd," greeted the ice-wielder, not even bothering to look up from his copy of the newspaper. He was reading an article that he couldn't focus on. His mind was elsewhere. Lately his monitor of a brain found itself distracted from intelligent things and fancies, and rather dwelling on a ninja. Who just so happened to be the only one here. The others had figured that out, teased him, then left him here so they could have "alone time." Whatever that meant.

The boy took some time to respond, busying himself with making simple toast from his lack of hunger. At last, "Morning."

Satisfied enough, the pale man started to fold up the newsprint. He hummed as he placed it nearly for his absent father to enjoy upon his return. Zane made his way into the kitchen and smiled calmly, "Only toast? You should acquire at last a bowl of-"

"I'm not hungry, Zane," cut off the shorter, nearly having a heart attack from the popping up bread, "I really don't have much of an appetite anymore."

Feeling his chest cavity give a flutter if something underneath it, the bleach blond nodded back at the boy, "That is fine... Would you perhaps do something with me?"

"Yes," responded the teen without even thinking in it. Not wanting to have sounded too eager, Lloyd gave a cautious glance, "I mean, what do you mean by that?"

Not understanding why Lloyd was so confused, Zane tilted his head slightly, "Whatever you would like to do."

'Easy enough,' thought the smaller blond, not believing this. He wanted it to be simple though. "How about..." Lloyd finished off the toast in his grasp, "...I can't think of anything?"

Chuckling at the response, the android began to think on it himself, "Would a walk suffice your tastes?"

Lloyd barely got the ice ninja most of the time, but that was okay, "Uh, walking sounds fine." He moved to wipe the bread crumbs from his fingers on a towel, but after that found the opposite getting quite close to him as he turned around, "What are you-?" A hand came up and wiped the small bits of bread crust from the side of his mouth. The touch was cold, but it still got him warmer.

Smiling and innocently licking the crumbs from his fingertips, Zane reached out a hand. He was puzzled why the other was being hesitant with him, only taking the hand after a deep breath. He knew what he was doing. Romantic comedies knew what they were doing. The people within the moving picture box had to be right with crushes. He would never be too bold just in case, but he had to try anything at this moment. They began to walk outside quietly, still hand-in-hand. No turning back now.

Eventually the younger cleared his throat delicately, hoping to get attention from his fellow ninja. Now with the curious irises resting on his form, "How's it going?" That would sound like he was feeling normal...

Zane's eyes twinkled lightly, "Not too bad, what about you?"

Allowing himself to calm down enough, Lloyd shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I guess I'm feeling better than I have been lately."

"That is good to hear," thoughtfully spoke the nindroid, watching over the scenery before them. The day was supposed to be nice according to the newspaper, so Zane was hoping that was true. He liked how easy this all was. He never felt attraction like this before. Was this what humans felt for one another when they liked someone? Did their bodies overheat like so?

Suddenly they were swarmed by news crew at any given turn. They were so close to making it across the street too... Lloyd hissed out his breath, looking troubled. Though Zane didn't mind, tightening his hold on the boy, which in actuality was very light seeing as any more of a hold and the other would no longer have a hand.

"Lloyd, are you dating the ice ninja?"

"Green and white go well together, don't you think?"

"Isn't that a robot?"

"Is he as human-like as you'd like?"

Zane noticed how the other was like a cornered zoo animal, getting a rush of protective behavior through his wired veins. Moving so he was across from his crush and interlacing both of their hands together, the pale teenager gingerly kissed the other boy. It stunned the paparazzi, starting to take pictures so much faster after that.

Dazed slightly, the green ninja watched the other's chest with a blank expression. About to back away, the bleach blond started to do such, but the shorter would have none of that and practically lunged for an actual kiss. His first kiss, to be honest. He had no clue about Zane, but no doubt people would die to be where he was. Breaking the kiss and eagerly taking the lithe hand, the young Garmadon sighed softly and ignored the hoard of adults, who eventually let them through. They got their story, and for once it was true.


End file.
